


Jared Astor and the Song of Merlin

by Archer_Willows



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Swords & Sorcery, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer_Willows/pseuds/Archer_Willows
Summary: "Jaden Astor and the Song of Merlin" is a story about a boy named Jaden who finds adventure and magic in his otherwise regular life. He will face the elements in an action-packed and comedic adventure to save reality. This young underdog must discover the secret of his magic... before it's too late.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)





	Jared Astor and the Song of Merlin

Chapter One

**The Fates’ Warning**

**The dawn fell** upon Johnson Street with uncanny elegance, the darkness fleeing as the reddish glow of the new day forced it away mercilessly. The chill of the spring air was swept away in the morning air, and an odd breeze settled itself over the humble houses of the street, as the residents of Johnson Street got up bright and early as usual, preparing for their daily routine. 

Over in number 42, Hamad Astor woke with the dawn as usual, preparing for a long day of work. He crept out of bed quietly, as to not wake his severely pregnant wife, Jayla. He silently got ready for work swiftly, before departing the room and getting up to get his morning coffee. He had just started making a pot when he noticed something strange upon the horizon. The normally orange light of dawn met with the green of the land, but the horizon glowed with a strange blue ambience that certainly couldn’t be natural. Hamad also could’ve sworn that he heard a strange voice upon glancing, but which immediately ceased after his eyes rested on the horizon. Hamad then remembered that he must have imagined it, there was no one near him, and there was no such thing as magic. He mentally slapped himself and put the blue light down to military tests or pollution. Yes, that must’ve been it. Hamad got his coffee and did not question the matter further, nor did it cross his mind. He left the house for work with no worries on his mind. Hamad had no idea what the day would have in store from him. 

Hamad worked for a company called Imagines, which created motherboards for computers. Hamad was by no means a high-level worker, but he was still paid reasonably well. He got enough to get by on, and he was always working his hardest.

But today, Hamad was too worried to work too hard. Jayla was in severe pain over the last week, and was often in too much to get out of bed. Hamad’s boss knew some of this, and so he made sure he was not overworking Hamad. 

That night, Hamad ran to his boss and told him his wife was in an ambulance, going into labor.

His boss let him off for the day and told him to go to the hospital as fast as possible. 

That night, the baby was born. A beautiful baby boy, and Hamad and Jayla’s hearts were filled with joy. But there was something wrong. Jayla’s breathing was getting slower, and her eyes were losing focus. 

“No, Honey, stay with me.”

She smiled weakly. 

“Hamad…” she said weakly, “take care of him, alright?”

He shook his head. “Please, don’t leave me! I can’t… I can’t lose you…”

She squeezed his hand, and she smiled sadly at him. She stared into his eyes, and she breathed, “I love you.”

And then she did not move.

“No… no, no, no, come back, Jayla…” he pleaded, holding her cold hand and shaking it. The doctor put her hand on his shoulder, saying, “I’m sorry, but there’s nothing you can do for her now. I am truly sorry.”

As Hamad left the hospital that night with his newborn son, Jared, after Hamad’s great-grandfather,  _ he  _ didn’t notice that the blue light on the horizon had dissipated. In fact, it had disappeared the exact moment the baby was born. All around the roads, people would gaze in confusion at this strange apparition.

Hamad drove home that night, stricken with both joy for his newborn son and grief for his beloved wife.

The child, Jaden, was a very quiet baby, quieter than should be possible.

Little did they know, miles away, in a long-deserted beach on the shores of Lake Erie in Ohio, three people were talking about the very same event quietly, trying to figure out what it meant.

“...don’t know what you mean, Lanus, this could just be a… a pollution issue-”

Lanus, a tall, lean man, responded kindly, “My dear Mihror, don’t you see what this means? The old prophecies-”

“Oh for goodness sakes!” Interjected Mihror, a young man with sleek mandibles instead of hair, and a remarkably lean body with fins on their hands and feet, “I mean no disrespect, master, but the old prophecies are  _ myths _ , and have not a shred of evidence to suggest anyth-”

An older woman scoffed. “Just because you’re too narrow minded that you can’t tell the difference between a submarine and a foot long sandwich, Mihror, doesn’t mean we all can’t broaden our minds enough to realize the signs,” she warned him with a strict tone.

“Kellayna, please refrain from using that tone. I get you are angry, and you are trying to tell Mihror to see sense, but I won’t have anyone speaking to my colleagues, my dear lady.”

The woman named Kellayna sighed and nodded respectfully. 

“Now, Mihror, please listen to me. The old prophecies state that ‘When the dawn is no longer burning bright, but instead glows with the light of the blue skies, then the Song of Merlin has indeed risen.’ The sky today has fit the description perfectly. There can be no doubt that the prophecy has indeed come to pass.”

“You don’t know that!” Mihror snarled. “Gods, Lanus, all you have to go off of is a 1000 year old prophecy, when this could have no basis on fact!”

“My boy, don’t you think I haven’t been waiting for this to happen for years? I have been searching for possible parentage for this for decades! And now, the exact time that the light faded, on wind then borne a child!”

Mihror scoffed. “What does  _ parentage _ and  _ birth  _ have anything to do with the Song of Merlin? It’s a powerful magical artifact, what does a child have to do with it?”

“If only you knew, Mihror…” the old man Lanus stared briefly into the sky, “If only you knew…”


End file.
